


a jar of things & reasons

by adoringbane



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, brb crying rn, coliver - Freeform, my best bfs, this kinda sucks whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringbane/pseuds/adoringbane
Summary: Connor tries - and succeeds - at being a good boyfriend for once.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton & Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 13





	a jar of things & reasons

**Author's Note:**

> thinking this takes place around the beginning of s2 !

_‘I’m a good boyfriend, right?’_ Connor thought to himself.

Well, he’s clearly fucked things up with Oliver in the past, but he’s _trying._

Oliver Hampton deserves the absolute world, and Connor is determined to give it to him.

Although, that is a huge task at hand, and Connor can’t exactly compare to the world.

He decides he can do a nice surprise for now.

Oliver still majorly insecure and disappointed about testing positive, so he hopes maybe this’ll help.

He’s proud of his work.

_‘I hope Oliver likes it,’_ he thinks.

—

“What’s this?” Oliver asked, carefully examining the wrapped box he had in his hands.

”Just open it,” Connor said. He was acting fidgety.

Oliver hummed. “I’m just wondering what the occasion’s for.”

”Can’t I just be a good boyfriend for once?”

”Maybe,” he laughed nervously.

Oliver eventually made his way to unwrapping and opening this box.

He pulled out a jar. It was filled to the brim with small scraps of paper.  
  


Confusedly staring at it, “Uh, what exactly is it?”

“It’s a jar,” Connor said, struggling to make eye contact, “filled with reasons why I love you.”

”Oh.”

“Do you, uh, like it?” he asked softly.  
  


”I love it.” 

—

  
  


Later that week, Connor might’ve accidentally walked in on Oliver crying while read the contents of the jar.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed reading whatever the fuck this was ! i don’t think i’ll ever be able to publish anything more than 400 words *sigh*


End file.
